If Only
by Averse
Summary: If only Lorelai weren't so obviously in love with that other man. If only the snow could be as good to him as it was to her. If only things had been different. If only...


**Based off 1.8 Love and War and Snow**

Luke's face contorted into an odd expression of confusion, and a slight hint of pain lingered behind his blue eyes. The re-anactors who were receiving their coffee gave inquiring looks as the diner-owner seemed to stop functioning all together. His mouth hung slightly agape as his eyes fell onto the scene before him; Lorelai and an unknown man kissing and walking. The snow stood out starkly against her dark hair, and his expression darkened as the man's fingers ran through the ebony tresses, flakes melting at his touch.

Breath curled out of his mouth, rising in a puff of faint steam in the chilled night air, and he absentmindedly handed out the remainder of coffee cups. They were still there. Lorelai and that man. She was laughing and smiling. That was _his_ Smile, the one he worked so hard to bring to her lips. Her lips that the other man kept touching, that she offered to him. She'd never done that for him. But what was he thinking? They were just friends. Nothing more.

Tucking his hands into his Jean pockets, Luke nearly sprinted across the road to his diner, pausing with his hand on the door, he stared at her. Suddenly, as Lorelai spun around her hands linked with the other man's, their eyes locked. She stopped mid-laugh, his expression wrenching her heart in two. But why? What happened? She raised her eyebrows, murmuring something to the man, and before he knew it, Lorelai was at his side.

"Hey there. What's up? You look like the coffee machine stopped working." Lorelai said quickly, her words slightly rushed as she playfully batted at his arm. Why did he look so hurt? What _had_ happened? She smiled at him reassuringly, trying to be there for him like he had for her so many times before. Luke dropped his eyes quickly, shoving his hands back into his pockets, shifting his weight uneasily. He couldn't tell her what was wrong, she'd looked so happy.

"Y'know. The re-anactors. They've recruited me to serve them coffee. Obviously the machine is working." Luke responded shortly, the left corner of his mouth turning up slightly as always in his forced attempt at a smile. However much he loved her company, everything she said to him tugged at his heartstrings, telling him to make a move. But he wouldn't--why would she ever pick the grumpy diner-owner? She could have any man she wanted. Her reached a hesitating hands to the doorhandle, nodding at her slightly as he spoke. "You're going to freeze."

"I think someones overprotective.First I'mgoing to die because of my cafine intake, and now I'm going to freeze.Max'll take care of---have you met---"

"No." He cut her off quickly, nervously, meeting hereyes quickly, but again averted her gaze. Lorelai cast him a quick, inquiring gaze, butremained silent. A tension built between them, both not quite sure what tosay. Lorelai waved her hand at Max, telling him to wait a few minutes, smiling as he complied. Luke rolled his eyes in aggrivation as the two further continued their love-fest. Clenching and unclenching his fists,he crossed his arms over his chest.

She looked so beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. The white blanket that had so recently coated Stars Hollowmade such a lovely seen behind her, the little flakes covering her dark hair. Before he realized what he was doing, Luke reached his hand towards her face, squeezing a tress of her dark hair between her fingers, feeling it melt and dampen her hair.

There. Now that boyfriend of hers would have one less snowflake to notice, one less thing to set off her beauty for him. Lorelai loved the snow, he knew, and it worked for her. She looked so adorable in her warm garb, and as he couldn't stop noticing, her dark hair was absolutely exquisite against the white that had taken over. Lorelai's eyes shot up, meeting with his, a mix of confusion and something else stirring within her. His fingers lingered after the snow had melted off of the dark tresses, both blue orbs locked on eachother in a mix of confusion and revelation.

Luke's fingers shifted positions, trailing along her perfect, milky-white skin. She shivered slightly at his touch, goosebumps rising in the wake of his calloused finger. They lingered on her lips, slightly damp with her glittery lip gloss, and he ran his finger over her mouth slowly, tracing the cupid-bow shape. Her lips parted slightly, as if she were about to speak, but no sound came out. And that's when Luke realized what he was doing.

Immediatly he pulled his hand away as if stung, throwing the door open quickly, and stepping inside halfway. "I have to go. Have fun with your _boyfriend_." He muttered, shutting himself in his Diner before she could respond. What had he been thinking? He'd totally made a pass at Lorelai. It may not have been so bad if she wasn't so obviously smitten with that man. Perhaps it was bound to happen, he'd been bottling his feelings for her so long, he was bound to lose it sometime, right?

Leaning against the wall, Luke removed his baseball cap, running his hands through his hair. What had he gotten himself into? She'd never speak to him again. Never. He'd hit on her for god's sake! Groaning to himself, he hurried up to his room, deciding to close the diner early. Things would be different now. He wouldn't blame her if she never talked to him again. But he might quite literally _die_ if she never spoke to him again. He loved her.

God, did he ever love her. But it was obvious how much she liked that other man, and he wouldn't do anything that might jepordize her happiness. Even if it plunged his own chances down a deep dark hole. If only...


End file.
